Strip lighting assemblies are used in many different environments. Sometimes it is desirable to be able to readily adjust the angular orientation of the light produced by a strip lighting assembly. Although various ways of doing this have been previously proposed, such prior proposals have not proved to be particularly commercially successful.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a strip lighting assembly with which the angular orientation of the light produced can be readily angularly adjusted.